Beginning a New Adventure
by DragonsForce91
Summary: Adventure, Goku knows this word. He has had a long journey from the moment he met Bulma. He met numerous friends and family. Every adventure had their hardships, but Goku faced them with determination. As Goku prepares for his next adventure, he recalls his time with his family. Will Goku come on top in the future? [Connects to 'The Saiyan Warrior' and 'Wife of a Warrior']


The Saiyan Warrior Sub-Arc 2

**A/N: Goku spends the day relaxing, but he knows such peaceful moments are limited. Darkness looms over him and he knows he must prepare for a tough battle. Goku decides to recall his past adventures with his family and friends. Now begins a new adventure for him and Goku will face the danger with all of his might.**

**Hello everyone. This is another one shot for Dragon Ball Z. This is still part of the crossover universe and takes place after 'The Saiyan Warrior' and 'Wife of a Warrior.' Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Beginning a New Adventure

Goku, a man who has saved his world from so many threats, rests on the grass of a light forest enjoying the light breeze and chirping sounds of the birds. Goku's eyes remain close as he continues to enjoy the wilderness. Soon, the saiyan opens his eyes as he stares at the bright blue sky. To him, everything seems peaceful. There are no sounds of battle or the yells of innocent people running from evil. As much as Goku wants to enjoy this peaceful moment, he knows deep in space, there are people dying in the hands of the shadow monsters. If only he can find the person responsible, but he does not know where to look. The universe is a big place and a person can hide almost anywhere.

A few minutes pass as Goku takes a deep breath. His fight with Icarus was definitely intense. It was Goku's most difficult fight. However, with the unlocking of Super Saiyan 4, Goku has managed to achieve powers beyond his imagination. Goku yawns as he decides to get up. His stomach begins to growl indicating he is hungry. He looks around the forest searching for any signs of food, but he does not see anything. The saiyan grumbles a bit, but he decides to go the nearest lake and find some fish to eat. Goku's stomach growls again as if it agreeing to Goku's suggestion. Suddenly, Goku hears footsteps behind him causing the saiyan to turn around and face the newcomer.

"Oh, hello," said Goku.

Goku stares at the man with orange hair and clothes representing a shinigami. The saiyan also notices the giant sword on the man's back.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the orange-haired man.

"Just enjoying the nice weather," responded Goku. "But I'm hungry now and I want to go fishing."

"Oh good, now you can resupply our stock," said the orange-haired man. "Please bring something worth a few days."

"All right," said Goku as he flies off to find the lake.

*SC*

Goku continues to fly enjoying the nice breeze on his face. Ever since he learned to fly, it has been a great experience for him. Heck, ever since he got the Flying Nimbus, he has enjoyed flying. Who would have thought that meeting a single turquoise-haired girl would change his life?

Flashback

The twelve-year-old Goku exits the lake with a large fish in tow. Today has been a good day for fishing. Goku looks around for his clothes since the boy exited the lake naked. After he places his clothes on, the little boy heads towards the fish and begins to drag it back home. As Goku continues to walk home, he cannot get a weird feeling out of him that something is going to happen. He wonders what it is and if it would be something interesting. Goku sighs happily, as he continues to drag his prize home. Soon, Goku's ears pick up a weird noise. He turns around searching for the source of the noise, but he does not see anything. However, the noise continues to get louder telling the young boy that the noise is coming closer to him.

Goku continues to search for the noise. He cannot tell what it is, but it sure does sound loud. Soon, the noise is loud enough for Goku to turn towards its direction. Goku notices a cloud of dust heading towards him. The young boy stops his advance wondering what the noise is. Soon, a mechanical beast appears out of nowhere and nearly hits Goku.

'_What is this?'_ questioned Goku. _'It must be a monster!'_

"Watch where you're going, you road block!" shouted the monster.

"So…a monster, eh!" shouted Goku. "Trying to snatch my prey from me!"

Goku drops his food as he heads to the monster and picks it up from the ground.

"Well…you're not getting away…with my fish!" shouted Goku.

Soon after, Goku throws the monster across the road.

"Now, come on and fight!" yelled Goku. "Come on! Fight! Come on!"

Flashback Ends

Goku laughs a bit at the memory. He remembers Bulma coming out of the car with a gun in her hand shooting him in the head. Sure, the bullet hurt, but he managed to survive the shot. He also recalls Bulma using Grandpa Gohan's teachings of treating girls nice to convince him to help her find the dragon balls. Goku wonders what would have happened if he declined.

The saiyan continues to fly over the forest as he notices the greenery of the trees and the numerous animals living throughout the forest. Goku wonders if any of this will survive a battle that Orion states could destroy worlds by the thousands if not millions. Goku clenches his fist as this thought runs through his head. There is no way he will let any of that happen. He has his friends and family back home and he will find a way to protect them. Soon, Goku comes across the lake and begins to fly near the edge of the water. He takes off his clothes as he remains in his boxer shorts. He begins to massages his shoulders as he dives straight into the lake. During his dive, Goku begins to remember the first time he went fishing after marrying Chi-Chi.

Flashback

"So, you used to go fishing around this area?" asked Chi-Chi as she and Goku arrive at the familiar lake.

"Yup, I always went fishing here," said Goku.

It has been a few days since Goku and Chi-Chi wed each other. For Goku, it was a nice experience. When Chi-Chi first told him about marriage, he thought it was some sort of food. He laughs to himself, as he now understands the meaning of marriage. Ever since his training with Kami, Goku has had a better understanding of the world around him. He is not as innocent as before, though there are many things he still needs to learn. Marriage was one of them. So was the special night between him and Chi-Chi. He never knew people could do that. Goku takes off his orange gi and follows the movement with the rest of his clothes. Chi-Chi, who has been looking the other way, turns around to face Goku only for her eyes to widen.

"Goku!" shouted Chi-Chi. "What are you doing?"

"Catching fish," said Goku with a confused expression.

"Why are you naked?" asked an irritated Chi-Chi.

"I don't want to get my clothes wet," said Goku plainly.

"At least wear boxer shorts," said Chi-Chi. "Nobody, except me, should see you."

Goku raises an eyebrow not understanding why Chi-Chi is angry with him for fishing naked, but he decides to put boxers on to satisfied her concern.

"I'll be back in a minute," said Goku as he jumps into the water.

Goku swims down and soon finds a large fish. The martial artist rushes forward as he slams his fist into the large fish. Immediately, the fish stops moving as Goku grabs the fish by the tail and begins to swim back to the surface. Soon, Goku returns to the surface surprising Chi-Chi, who stares at the fish.

"Wow, you were not kidding about catching fish," said Chi-Chi.

The young woman smiles at Goku as she begins to think about the numerous possibilities for cooking the fish.

"All right," said Chi-Chi. "I guess I should start cooking."

Chi-Chi walks in front of Goku as she hums a calming tune. Goku smiles as he wonders how his life will be from here on out after defeating Piccolo Jr. Little did he know, his heritage will come back to haunt him.

Flashback Ends

Goku never had a clue about his heritage. When Raditz arrived to his planet, he did not expect it to lead into a fight against Vegeta or even Frieza. Now, he has achieved power beyond his wildest dreams, but now it seems like the stronger he gets, enemies that are more powerful continue to rise.

The saiyan stops swimming as he notices a fish nearby him. The fish is quite large, but Goku is unable to tell the color of the fish or its exact details. Goku swims at amazing speed towards the fish. During his fast swim, he begins to recalls the moments with his family. The first thought through his head is the time he learned from Chi-Chi about children. He never knew where kids came from. Kami and Mr. Popo never explained that part to him. In the end, it was Chi-Chi, who ended up giving him that lecture. In fact, Chi-Chi has taught Goku many things when it comes to being an adult. All Kami and Mr. Popo did was teaching him the martial arts.

Then, Goku recalls the moment Gohan went into Super Saiyan 2, for the first time. The sense of pride sweep through Goku the moment he knew Gohan surpassed him. At that time, Goku thought he will pass the torch to Gohan, but it did not happen. Unfortunately, as time went by, new enemies appeared forcing Goku to return and aid his family.

Speaking of family, Goku smiles a bit, while he slams his fist into the fish. He recalls meeting Goten for the first time. He practically thought there was a mini Goku, but it ended up being his second son. Reuniting with everyone at the tournament was a good feeling for Goku. Every adventure brought him new people to meet. In the end, Goku and Vegeta saved the universe from Majin Buu. Goku never thought that Buu is a smaller threat compared to the shadow monsters and their master.

A few seconds later, Goku snaps out of his thoughts the moment he nears the fish. With a simple, but strong, punch Goku slams his fist into the side of the fish causing it to go limp. Soon, the saiyan grabs the fish and heads back up to the surface. Once Goku reaches the surface, he takes a deep breath and puts the fish down. The saiyan puts his clothes back on before grabbing the fish again and then flies towards the sky.

Goku flies back to the hidden base that he and his friend have been using. Once again, Goku begins to think about his family. He knows that he has not been the best husband or father. He constantly disappears for years on end. Vegeta's words were right. In Goku's shorter version, saiyans are born to fight. Goku tried to leave fighting after marrying Chi-Chi only to come across Raditz. Now, Goku trains as best as he can to protect his family and friends. Goku clenches his empty hand as he recalls his fight with Icarus. The man proved extremely difficult since it took everything Goku had to beat him. No matter how strong he becomes, there is always someone else stronger.

The saiyan notices the familiar sight of the forest. Within this area is the location of the hidden base. However, Goku does not enter the forest as he simply takes in the view. He closes his eyes remembering the last time he was with his family. Goku remembers the fresh air where he and Gohan talked about the lost seven years. He recalls playing with Goten since that was the first time Goku had with his second son. He remembers the time spent with Chi-Chi. Despite her tough attitude, deep inside Chi-Chi misses Goku with all of her heart. Goku hugged her with enough strength to tell her that he missed her. Goku might not be the best husband or father, but he still loves his family. A few seconds later, Goku opens his eyes. His expression turns dead serious as he recalls Orion's words to him a few weeks ago.

Flashback

"Everyone is in danger," said Orion as he white-silver hair man begins to turn around facing away from Goku. "There are far more enemies than Icarus. To battle these enemies, we must make the sacrifices. Even the ultimate sacrifice."

Goku stares off to the sun as it sets. Goku knew that helping Orion would force him to leave behind everything he calls home. Yes, Goku has done it before, but this might be the first time he does not know if he will ever return. However, Goku will never lose hope. He is a saiyan, who lives among earthlings. He married a strong and beautiful woman. He has to great sons that he will protect. He also has numerous friends, who are supportive, even if a few do not show it.

"I will do what I can," said Goku. "Tell me where to go."

Flashback Ends

"I guess a saiyan's fight is never over," said Goku to himself. "Vegeta, you were right all along. It is in my blood. Gohan, Goten, I wish I could be there as a father. Chi-Chi, I will do my best to return to you and our sons. But hey, this is a new adventure. Sure, it is dangerous, but I am willing to welcome another challenge."

Goku smiles as he notices a familiar figure below him. He narrows his eyes and soon recognizes the familiar white-silver hair. Goku flies towards the ground landing softly next to Orion.

"Hey Orion," said Goku.

Orion smiles a bit, as he walks towards Goku with his brown coat covering his body.

"I was wondering where you were," said Orion. "Anyhow, I came here because a messenger has told me you aided the shinigami."

"Yup," said Goku with a childish smile. "He should be here somewhere."

"Yeah, I just talked to him," replied Orion. "Regardless, I think it is time for him to meet a certain ninja and pirate."

Goku's interests rises. He enjoyed meeting those two amazing people. In addition, these people will be helpful in fighting against the shadow monsters and their masters.

"Are you ready?" asked Orion.

"Always been ready," said Goku.

"Let's go," said Orion as he and Goku head back to the hidden base.

As Goku carries the fish, his thoughts return to the upcoming battle. This adventure will be tough. He might not have his family and friends next to him on this fight, he will always have them in his heart. He will make new friends. He will make new allies. He will see new sights. He will make new enemies. He will fight old enemies. He will have new experiences. However, all of this is part of something. Something that is big. Something he has the chance to experience. It is a new adventure with so many things. What those things are, Goku does not know. However, he will be happy to find out. Goku notices the orange-haired man approach him and Orion. The new adventure started during Icarus' invasion. However, it is long from over and Goku will see it to the end.

"All right you two," said Orion. "Let's go meet your new allies."

"Where are they?" asked the orange-haired man.

"Not on this planet, if you are asking that," said Orion.

The orange-haired man sighs as Goku laughs a bit. These two people are Goku's friends. He is sure the next two will be his friends as well. Perhaps, they will be part of his family, not by blood, but by bond.

Orion creates a seal causing a white light appear around the three figures. Goku holds onto his fish since he is taking it with him. There is no way he is leaving the fish behind after catching it. The light becomes brighter enveloping the three figures. One last thought runs through Goku's mind.

'_I will do my best,'_ thought Goku. _ 'I will overcome these new enemies, not alone, but with others. One day, I will return to everyone back home and make up for my lost in time with family and friends, but until then, I will enjoy my time on this path. The path to beginning a new adventure.'_

Goku's adventure continues in…

The Galactic Knights: Formation

*SC*

**A/N: All right, this is it for the Dragon Ball Z one-shots, for now. I honestly thought I weakened a bit in the middle of this one shot, but I think it came out good enough, but what do I know. As the person who wrote it, I might show favor towards my stories. So, my fellow audience. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
